The fundamental objective of this research project is to investigate the role of non-histone proteins in maintaining the higher-order structure of HeLa chromosomes around the cell cycle. To attain this objective, various techniques are used to characterize the non-histone proteins that are associated with isolated metaphase chromosomes and interphase nuclei. These techniques include polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis, including high-resolution two-dimensional polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis. Studies are also to be undertaken of the synthesis and modifications of HeLa cell non-histone proteins through the cell cycle.